


What do you want to be when you're older?

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Series: Two Sugars-verse [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/F, Gen, Hospitals, Injury, Mentions of homophobia, Mentions of police corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: "I really don't understand how you ended there," he says, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear."At the accident?"Jon rolls his eyes, shaking his head in exasperation. "I can gather that you ended in an accident because you were doingillegal motorbike racing, Daisy. I mean the police."
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Series: Two Sugars-verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755319
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	What do you want to be when you're older?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll say this exactly once: two sugars!Daisy does not perpetrate police brutality, she wasn't marked by the literal entity of violence before falling into a system that not only permits but actively encourages those acts, and she's not a police officer anymore. If this depiction of the character makes you feel uncomfortable please curate your experience and stay safe, this might not be the fic for you.

"So you're quitting?"

Daisy shrugs, remembering her broken clavicle far too late. Her heart rate monitor spikes for a couple seconds as she flinches and swears in pain. "More like... I'm not going back."

Jon rearranges her pillows, helping her find a more comfortable position and waving away the nurse that pokes their head into the room.

"I really don't understand how you ended there," he says, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"At the accident?" 

Jon rolls his eyes, shaking his head in exasperation. "I can gather that you ended in an accident because you were doing _illegal motorbike racing_ , Daisy. I mean the police."

"Oh. Well, I-" it still stings, even in the light of the recent revelation. "I always wanted to be a cop. Remember when we were kids? Before you moved?"

"I do," Jon sighs. "I just- we were six, I would've thought-"

"That I grew out of it?" she interrupts, and he flinches. "It's okay. I- I should've. I- I think by the time I realized this was not what I dreamed it would be, I- I was already a different person."

"And now?"

"Now I- Jon, they- they hate us. They hate me." That much was clear from the start when she showed up to the academy with her stupid pin still on her jacket's lapel. It was always subtle of course, ' _We don't judge you, why would we? But tone it down with the pride when in uniform, we want to be professional. Also, we're giving you male partners from now on, because female agents are uncomfortable working with you_.' Daisy remembers her blood boiling, when she told Basira this and received just a tired shrug in return. "First because I wasn't a 'team player', then because of- well-"

"I- uh- I can imagine they're not the most inclusive sort."

"By far. But- but they would've covered for me." Daisy lowers her gaze to the white on white of sheets on cast. Her leg doesn't ache right now, but she almost craves it because then she'd have something to focus on that isn't this. "They- they hate us, but they would've covered for me, even if the other guy had died. My Sergeant, she- she told me when I called her, that they'd already dug up a bunch of his records to keep him quiet, they-"

"Daisy-" Jon lays his hand over hers, softly enough to not jostle the IV needle. 

"That is _not_ the person I want to be, Jon. That is- that isn't me."

"It isn't," Jon says firmly. "You... you made a mistake. Many. I'm- I'm proud of you for realizing that, for getting out before you could hurt people."

"And get a commendation for it..."

"Stop. Just- you'll- you'll make it right. You already took the first step." Jon squeezes her hand, and gives her a kind, nervous smile. "Figuratively, of course."

Daisy snorts. "Of course."

"I mean, you also said you wanted to be a dog groomer," Jon's smile grows wider, and Daisy has the thought that the gesture looks the same now as it did when they were six. "Maybe you should give that a shot."

"Maybe I should," she sighs. "We'll be a bit tight for a while, we- we weren't ready to switch jobs yet, our savings aren't great."

"Well, that's what we're all here for. You'll get back on your feet eventually, and you'll do things right this time."

"...I hope." Daisy turns her hand around to squeeze his back, and smiles. "I feel bad for you though."

"Hm? Why?"

"Well, you always said you wanted to be a cat. Don't let your dreams die."

"Oh, I haven't," Jon mumbles, and Daisy chuckles at the deep flush that takes over his face. "Do you want to watch another movie?"

"That- that sounds good." Daisy lays back on the pillows with a tired sigh. "Thanks, Jon."

"Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> The way this fits in the Two Sugars!timeline is as follows:
> 
> Daisy and Jon were primary school friends when they were children, before Jon's parents passed away when he was 6. After this happened, Ester moved him to a school closer to her house (and later to Gerry's school). Daisy didn't reconnect with her childhood best friend until she was called in to check on a report that [someone dumped multiple bags of Orbeez down the drain.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530144)


End file.
